The Lost Ones
by DaughterOfZeus11
Summary: Annabeth Chase(17) is a runaway. One day while in the woods she finds the hideout of four siblings, Percy Jackson(18), Thalia Grace(14), Nico Di Angelo(10), and Tyson Jackson(8). While the new family of five tries to survive will love blossom between Percy and Annabeth of will it stay as a brother and sister relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Ones

That was my last day without a family. My last day without people who cared about me. All of that ended because of four people. Percy Jackson, eighteen, eldest of the siblings, leader of the pact. Thalia Grace, fourteen, second oldest, second in command, most motherly figure. Nico Di Angelo, ten years old, thief of the group, actor and second youngest. Tyson Jackson, eight, actor, biological brother to Percy. Sally Jackson, their mother, was the reason they all ran away. At first Sally was with Poseidon Jackson and she had Percy but that ended when Sally caught him cheating on her and she went to see Zeus Grace who was one of her old friends and had been friends with Poseidon in high school. While she was crying he was telling her that if that had been him he wouldn't ever cheat on her and that was when Thalia was created. Soon after Thalia's second birthday Zeus had gotten a call and was sent on a business trip in Paris, France but before he made it across the ocean by boat the ship had gotten into a terrible storm and sunk. Over the two years he had been gone sally had been bonding with Hades Di Angelo who she met at the funeral and one Christmas Eve she decided to have a small party at her house so she wouldn't have to take the children anywhere and she had invited Hades. Soon after the kids were asleep and she and Hades were drunk they started flirting, one thing led to another and here comes baby Nico. Hades started having to go to work early and not get home until late so they got a divorce because neither of them was happy and their fighting would wake the kids up at night. When Sally was looking for an apartment one day she and Poseidon had reconnected and they ended up dating for a year and a half when Tyson came to be. Sally had caught Poseidon cheating on her again so she moved into a tiny apartment with the kids and her new boyfriend Gabe. Gabe started getting abusive towards the kids so they ran away. You must be wondering what my past is and what my name is. Well my name is Annabeth Chase and the reason I have been on the streets for about two years is because of my father. When my mother Athena Chase died he got a new girlfriend named Helen and within the two years they were dating he apparently fell in love with her and her two twin boys Bobby and Matthew. The boys weren't my problem Helen was. Whenever one of the boys spilled something I had to clean it up. Whenever something broke she would blame me and demand I pay and fix it. The day my dad proposed I packed my backpack and told the twins goodbye. I still remember that day.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was a cold December day when they came home from a fancy restaurant they went to in order to celebrate their anniversary and left me home with the twins. By the time they got home the twins had been feed, bathed and put in bed. Also I did a bit of cleaning during the hour they had been asleep._

" _Annie we are home!" My dad yelled walking through the front door._

" _Be quiet the twins are asleep!" I whisper-shouted running in to the entrance hall where they were._

" _We are getting married!" Helen yelled so loud it was sure the boys were now awake._

" _Congratulations now be quiet" I said glaring at her._

" _You do not speak to me that way young lady!" She yelled slapping me across the cheek._

" _You are not my mother and you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled cupping my cheek._

" _She may not be your mother but you will listen and respect her" My dad said butting in to our conversation._

" _You are picking her over me! You know what I'm not surprised and I won't be seeing you anytime soon!" I yelled running to my room packing my bag full of clothes and sliding on a heavy jacket. I Ran back downstairs and into the kitchen stuffing some food inside of my bag and starting towards the door._

 _Before I could make it to the door Bobby and Matthew came running down the stairs._

" _Annie please don't go!" They yelled running and hugging on to my waist._

" _Don't worry I'll come back and see you again, I promise." I said prying their arms from around me and pulling them both in to a hug._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Well where shall we start? Oh I know!

~5 years ago~


	2. Author's Note 1

**Hey everybody how are you? Well I'm great so. Anyway I had posted a note on my profile that said how I was only going to start a new chapter if you wrote me five reviews. Well I have one review so you only need four more! Please try to get out of your comfort zone and just type up a review. It doesn't even have to say much. Example: Hey I like your story, please continue! See it's not that hard! You don't even have to use your pen name, just use guest and type me some kind words. Also keep in mind that this is my first story so follow the rules and be nice or you won't be acknowledged. Thank you!**

 **-DaughterOfZeus11**

 **P.S. I will be updating within the next week despite what my notes say!**

 **P.P.S. I'm very impatient!**


End file.
